


Bath Time!

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Somehow, character A has gotten dirty, so B decides that it’s bath time.Donna gives The Doctor a bath.Day 6 of Regressuary 2020.
Series: regressuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to leave requests here or on tumblr. i'm starting to get more into writing again so yay

“What the  _ hell  _ happened to you?!” Donna asked. She was relaxing on a bench while The Doctor was playing nearby. They were visiting a park on an alien planet, very similar to Earth. The Doctor had been bored and wanted to play, so Donna suggested the park. 

Donna was happy to sit and read while The Doctor played. She hadn’t expected to look up to see her spaceman covered in mud from head to toe. 

“Tripped,” The Doctor mumbled.

“You tripped into a mud puddle? Come on, you. Back to the TARDIS; you need a bath.”

The Doctor whined as Donna took his hand and started dragging him across the field to the TARDIS. “I don’t want a bath!”

“Then you can take a shower. You’re covered in mud.”

“But I wasn’t done playing!”

“You can play in your room while I make dinner. It’s getting late anyway.”

The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at Donna when she finally stopped to take her key out and unlock the TARDIS. 

“It’s still light outside.”

Donna looked up at The Doctor, unamused. “Doctor. This planet doesn’t have night and day. You said so yourself: it’s always daytime.”

“Then how do you know it’s getting late?”

“I still have my phone.” She turned it on and showed it to him. “See? It’s almost bedtime.”

“I’m not a baby. I don’t need a bedtime!”

“Of course you’re not a baby! But even big boys need a bedtime.  _ I _ have a bedtime!”

The Doctor huffed.

“Wait out here while I get a bag to transport your muddy clothes.  _ Don’t _ go anywhere or no dessert!”

The Doctor stuck his tongue out, but stayed put anyway. This planet had really good cheesecakes and they had gotten one from a bakery earlier that day! 

“Take everything that’s muddy off and put it in the bag. I’ll start the wash while you take your shower.”

The Doctor did as he was told and walked to the bathroom in his socks, boxers, and undershirt. He still didn’t want to shower. He just wanted to play! Maybe he could convince Donna to stay up late to play a board game.

He slowly opened the door, intending to sneak to his room. Donna stood there with her hands at her hips.

“How stupid do you think I am?” She asked. “If you’re not going to shower you’re getting a bath. Up to you.”

The Doctor frowned. “Don’t suppose I can convince you to stay up late now, can I?”

“Not likely. Move over.” She entered the room and started the water running in the tub. 

The Doctor watched the water, looking at it like it had personally offended him. 

“In.”

The Doctor turned to look at Donna. He considered trying to fight her about taking a bath, but knew it wouldn’t go well. Donna doesn’t take no for an answer. He got in the bath and covered himself with bubbles, blushing.

“I haven’t had a bath in almost 900 years,” he admitted. 

“Well you’re having one now.”

The Doctor relaxed a bit into the water. It was warm. 

Donna took a washcloth and started washing The Doctor. When she got to his hair he melted into her hands. She smiled, but didn’t comment, not wanting to embarrass him and scare him away. 

“Alright, I think you’re clean now. Ready to get out? What do you say we have dessert before dinner?”

The Doctor smiled. “Okay!”

“Go dry off and get dressed while I get it, okay? Maybe we’ll even play a game afterwards if you finish your dinner.”

The Doctor hugged Donna tightly. He felt her hug back and ruffle his hair.

“Go on now, string bean.”


End file.
